<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Testing Limits by cmk418</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121346">Testing Limits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418'>cmk418</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bionic Woman (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sarah Corvus/Jaime Sommers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Testing Limits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Sarah, it’s all about testing limits.  Limits of society, limits of the organization that she used to work for, limits of her own failing body, the limits of Jaime’s.  Some days, like today, it was through fighting, wanting to prove always that she was the better of the two, that ruthlessness could allow her to rise above those limitations.  Nights though were about testing the limitations of her very human heart.  How far could she let Jaime in before she could feel herself changing?  Was she having an effect on the limits Jaime set on herself?  Could she ever?<br/>
<a id="cutid1-end" name="cutid1-end"></a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>